villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
It (Stephen King)/Gallery
Images and videos of the sadistic and nightmarish eldritch fiend known as IT from the extraordinary titular horror novel It by legendary horror writer Stephen King. Gallery Images Novel IT the Clown.jpg|IT in the original novel. IT Erin.jpg|IT/Pennywise, as depicted by artist Erin Wells. The Town of Derry.jpg|Welcome to Derry. Pureevil.png|Pennywise/It in the drain, luring Georgie in. 47cdccf8 stephen-kings-it-french-covers.jpg|Pennywise as a skeleton. Ritual_of_Chud.jpg|It's true form of The Deadlights. IT the Deadlights.jpg|IT Pennywise.jpg|Mr. Bob Gray/Pennywise the Dancing Clown/IT Pennywise the Clown.jpg|"What a nice boat." Pennywise Novel IT.png|It 1990 miniseries It_(1990_film).jpg|It Pennywise by willman1701-d5j24qi.jpg|Pennywise the Dancing Clown Nec45472-it-1990-pennywise-clothed-8-inch-action-figure-01.1564630273.png Pennywise as he first appears in the film.png|Pennywise saying Hi. it-georgie.png|Pennywise lures in Georgie, before killing him. Full View of Pennywise the Dancing Clown.png|Full View of Pennywise the Dancing Clown. IT the Skeleton.jpg|It in the form of a Skeleton. Pennywise shower.jpg|Pennywise in the shower, terrifying Eddie. Pennywise.png|Pennywise's evil teeth. It-werewolf.jpeg|It in the form of the werewolf. Pennywise's Picture.jpg|Pennywise in Mike's Book. Pennywise's angry glare.png|Pennywise's angry glare as it comes out of Mike's book. Pennywise's Evil Laugh 2.png|Pennywise laughing evilly. Pennywise Evil Grin.jpg|Pennywise's evil grin. Pennywise the Dancing Clown.png Pennywiseevil.jpg|Pennywise's evil snarl. IT with Balloons.jpg|It with balloons. Pennywise 2.png|Pennywise's evil stare. IT relaxes.jpg Silly IT.jpg|Pennywise in the Derry library. MUMMY2.jpeg|It in the form of the mummy. Itspider.jpg Pennywise's true form.jpeg|Pennywise's true form (as much as humans can imagine it) of a giant spider. pennywise death.jpg|Pennywise's death by the Losers. 2017 film Pennywisestaresatgeorge.png|Pennywise's Eyes PennywiseluresGeorge.png|Pennywise luring in Georgie... Pennyeatsgeorgie.png|...only to show him its true colors and bite his arm off. Pennywisepullsgeorgiedownthedrain.png|Pennywise emerges from the sewer before grabbing Georgie and pulling him down the drain. It-Water.jpg|Pennywise in the water in Bill's basement; with his reflection noticeable. IT_lady_with_the_flute.png|It assumes the form of Lilith, the deformed flute-player. It_Leper.png|It as the leper. PENNYWISE.png|IT's evil grin. Pennywise_2017_1.png|Pennywise with a balloon. It-Movie-BTS-12.jpg|Pennywise enjoying a good meal. Pennywise-I-Love-Derry.jpg|A bloodied Pennywise before killing Patrick. Pennywise-Projector-Smile.jpg|Pennywise in the projector, smiling unnervingly. It-Projector-Scare.png|Pennywise in the infamous projector jump scare. It-photobomb.jpg|Pennywise's Evil Smile and Crazy Sharp Teeth as it emerges from the projector screen. Pennywisestare.png|Pennywise's evil stare as it tries to kill the Losers gang. It-Horror.jpg|Pennywise in the clown room. Itpennywisecu_huge.jpg|Pennywise before chasing Richie. It-Fridge.jpg|Pennywise coming out of the refrigerator. Eddie-Tormented.jpg|Pennywise tormenting Eddie to "salt the meat" before eating him. I'm-not-real-enough-for-you.jpg|Pennywise antagonizes Bill before lunging at him and Richie. Tumblr_oxi6mujByx1wcfdgqo2_500.gif|Pennywise's Venom-like teeth It-Rebar.jpg|Pennywise with the rebar in his face. It-movie-pennywise.jpg|Pennywise kidnapping Beverly. Dancingclown.gif|Gif of Pennywise dancing, attempting to scare Beverly. itbabytop.png|It attacking Beverly after capturing her. Dead Lights.jpg|Pennywise's true form - The deadlights. It-Bargin.jpg|Pennywise makes a bargain to the losers, telling them if they let him have Bill, they can live. Final Moments.png|Pennywise's face crumbling to dust which shows a silhouette of its true form before being dragged back to its resting place. RAAAAAAAAAAA.png|Pennywise screams as it falls to its underground resting place. Pennywise beconning.jpg|"Well, aren't ya gunna come say hello?" IT2017Full.jpg IT2017.jpeg Pennywise (2017).jpg nec45473-it-2017-pennywise-clothed-8-action-figure-01.1551249623.png Pennywise the Monster.jpg|Pennywise 2019 sequel film It-CH-2.jpg|Pennywise in It Chapter Two. It-Hand-Adrian.jpg|Pennywise holding out his hand for Adrian before killing him. Pennywisehello.jpg|Pennywise appearing to Vicki before killing her. Patrick Hockstetter ghost (Chapter Two).png|It takes the form of Zombie Patrick Hockstetter giving Henry Bowers his blade back tumblr_puukcbnIuL1we20sfo4_540.gif It-Dean.jpg|Pennywise terrifying Dean. IMG_20191018_174120.jpg Pennywise from It Chapter Two.gif|Pennywise about to kill Dean. Pennywise-Paint.jpg|IT/Pennywise's human-like form. It-Laughing.jpg|Pennywise maniacally laughing. It Chapter Two Pennywise one new from.gif It-Balloons.jpg|Pennywise in the air, tormenting Richie. Screenshot_2020-02-11-22-23-09.png|Pennywise's demon drider form he took to terrorise the native Americans. IMG_20191018_174945.jpg IT (Pennywise) gets defeated.jpg|Pennywise is thwarted by the Losers Pennywise (IT) baby form.jpg|Pennywise shrinks into a fetal blob. Pennywise (IT) baby form close up.jpg The death of Pennywise (IT) part 2.jpg|Mike ripps Pennywise's heart out. The death of Pennywise (IT) part 3.jpg|Pennywise's death. Miscellaneous It My Little Pony.jpg|It as Pennywise in My Little Pony. funko-pennywise 99848.1479579487.jpg|Pennywise's Funko Pop. ITFunko.jpg| Pennywise-the-dancing-clown-costume.jpg Funko-Pop-It-Chapter-Two-Pennywise-Figures.jpg| pennywise it silo.png Videos Scariest Movie Villains- Pennywise the Clown IT Theme Song (Stephen King) Opening Scene - Stephen King's It (1990) �� HD Stephen King's IT (1990) - Georgie Stephen King's IT (1990) - Pond Scene Stephen King's IT (1990) - Eddie "Shower Scene" Stephen King's IT (1990) - Richie "Werewolf" Scene IT - Pennywise The Clown - In The Sink Drain - You'll Die If You Try IT - Pennywise The Clown Seventh Appearance - I'll Kill you All Stephen King's IT (1990) - Pennywise is defeated IT - Pennywise The Clown Ninth Appearance - Take Your Pick Billy Boy Stephen King's IT (1990) - Richie "Library Scene" IT fridge IT - Pennywise The Clown - Don't You Want It Stephen King "IT" Part 2 Georgie's Death Scene It (2017) Movie Clip IT Pennywise Flute Lady Scares Stanley IT - Eggboy. Stephen kings it 2017 Patrick Hockstetter death scene IT 2017 Leper Scene Beverly Bathroom Scene - IT (2017) movie scene IT - You’ll float too. Pennywise Projector Scene It (2017) Movie Clip Pennywise Richie Clown Scene (it 2017) Pennywise Time To Float - Refrigerator Scene (it 2017) IT (2017) Kill Them All..!!! Scene FHD IT Movie Pennywise dancing full scene IT (2017) Pennywise Attacks Stanley Scene FHD Billy Talks To Georgie Scene (it 2017) IT (2017) - The Losers Club vs Pennywise - Fight Scene (1080p) Villain Pub - Penny For Your Fears IT 2 Trailer (2019) It (Pennywise) Evolution in Movies, TV & Cartoons (2018) Category:Galleries